


Домой на праздники

by Taiyo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiyo/pseuds/Taiyo
Summary: Какаши возвращается домой с миссии.





	Домой на праздники

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home for the Holidays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/136009) by [gryvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon). 



Ирука повесил последнее украшение на елку и отступил на шаг, чтобы оценить свою работу. Но отойти достаточно далеко ему не удалось – врезался спиной во что-то твердое. Вокруг талии тут же обвились чужие руки. Знакомый запах окутал его, не давая выхватить кунай. 

– С возвращением, – устроившись поудобнее в объятиях Какаши, поприветствовал его Ирука. 

Одежда Какаши все еще была слегка влажной и едва уловимо пахла лесом и снегом. К коже, позади уха Ируки, прижался холодный нос, мгновением позже его сменили лишь немногим менее холодные губы.

– Я скучал по тебе.

Ирука полуобернулся в обнимающих его руках, оказавшись нос к носу с Какаши, и прошептал: 

– Я тоже по тебе скучал.

Ирука разглядывал Какаши, впитывал взглядом каждую черточку не скрытого маской лица – к счастью, лишенного порезов или царапин. Кажется, на этот раз Какаши вернулся невредимым. 

Их губы сблизились – бессознательный порыв, инстинкт. Гравитация вступала в силу, как только они оказывались рядом. Секунды сменяли одна другую, пока их языки переплетались, затем Ирука с Какаши все же оторвались друг от друга. 

– С Рождеством.


End file.
